Samotni
by mxmsupporter
Summary: Co zrobisz, jeżeli przeszłość nagle zasłoni ci oczy, pojawiając się w postaci młodzieńca o aparycji niespełnionego motocyklisty? Matt x Mello, chociaż historia nie jest i nie będzie szczęśliwa w oczywisty sposób.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Pierwsza próba napisania czegoś sensownego po polsku, a z racji tego, ze fandom jest dość ograniczony, inspirowane genialną atmosferą _Paradoksu hazardzisty _autorstwa kancchan. Nadal boję się, że wychodzi mi z tego jeden wielki plagiat :I  
Drogi czytelniku, jeżeli masz zastrzeżenia do edycji tekstu (np. nie mam pojęcia, jak zapisuje się dialogi w naszym ojczystym języku), proszę o zwrócenie na to uwagi w pm'ie albo recenzji. :)

Całość inspriowana też dużą ilością tekstów piosenek, zwłaszcza duetu Digital Daggers. Ten konkretny rozdział został napisany na podstawie _Still Here _DD.

**Death Note ani jego bohaterowie nie należą do mnie.**

Mam nadzieję, że nie będę zanudzać :) Acha! Z założenia historia powinna dojść do tajemniczej kategorii "M", ale nie mogę niczego obiecać :p

* * *

Siedział skulony jak przestraszony dzieciak, którym w głębi serca nadal był. Okryty jedynie cienkim, białym prześcieradłem, które spłynęło z ramion na kolana już dawno temu. W trzęsących się dłoniach starał się utrzymać tlącego się papierosa, cholerny nałóg, kolejny sztuczny wypełniacz tego, który go pozostawił.

Nigdy nic sobie nie przysięgli, a jednak Matt ciągle miał wrażenie, że został oszukany.

Zimno kąsało jego odkrytą skórę, ale on nic z tym nie robił, pogrążając się w apatii. Tak wiele czasu minęło, tak wiele myśli i gorzkich wyrzutów, ale nadal jeden majak senny był w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Palacz zacisnął zęby, krztusząc się szarym dymem, który niewzruszenie gromadził się pod sufitem.

Powinien był otworzyć okno.

Powinien był z niego skoczyć.

Matt potarł zmęczone powieki, nie dostrzegając popiołu gromadzącego się na łóżku. Dawno stracił ochotę na płacz, łzy nie przychodziły już tak łatwo. Osoba z zewnątrz powiedziałaby, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Pogodził się z _jego_ odejściem. Ale tak naprawdę Matt powoli zamierał, dusząc się gorzkim zawodem.

Złamane serce? To dla bab.

Zdrada? Co to za zdrada bez związku.

Chłopak przeczesał czarne pasma na swojej głowie, jeden z elementów tego, co przywykł nazywać kamuflażem. Tak naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jeżeli on się zmieni, to jego przeszłość zniknie. A przecież w sierocińcu uczono go, że nadzieja jest matką głupich.

Matt'em wstrząsnęła nędzna parodia śmiechu. Nigdy nie był głupi, _nie pozwolono by mu na to_ tam, gdzie się wychował. Wammy's House, dom dla uzdolnionych dzieci. Raczej szkoła przetrwania, w której wmawiano mu, że takie wprowadzenie pomoże mu w życiu. Nigdy nie dał się przekonać. Podczas gdy inni uczyli się dniami i nocami, chłonąc wiedzę i wolę walki, on wolał niezbędne minimum. No, może z wyjątkiem technologii informatycznej. Ale to było jego hobby, więc umiejętności przychodziły mu łatwo. Nie tak łatwo, jak inteligencja emocjonalna. To _on_ był tym, który go tego nauczył.

Czarnowłosy wzdrygnął się, czując, jak wypalony papieros parzy mu palce. Odrzucił niedopałek. Przy odrobinie szczęścia podpali całe mieszkanie, zapewniając Matt'owi gorący pogrzeb. Wszystko wydawało się lepsze od odrętwiałego zimna.

Palacz westchnął, a dźwięk przeszył go niczym start samolotu. Tak dawno stamtąd nie wychodził, nie słyszał niczego bez bariery w postaci cienkiej ściany. Czuł się, jakby cały czas spędzał przed telewizorem, podglądając życie innych, chociaż tego używał tylko razem ze swoją konsolą. Jego sąsiedzi najwyraźniej albo zapomnieli o jego istnieniu, albo mieli je głęboko w poważaniu. Co noc fundowali mu dźwięki rodem z programu dla dorosłych, ale nic nie wywoływało w nim reakcji. Zgorszenie? Skądże. Mimo swoich zaledwie dziewiętnastu lat Matt'owi daleko było do niewinności. Wiele osób przewinęło się przez jego łóżko, ale nikomu nie udało się przejść przez jego serce.

Czarnowłosy opadł na materac, czując surowe sprężyny wbijające się w jego wątłe ciało. Kolejna stracona noc. W pokoju panował zaduch, prawie jak tamtego lata w Wammy's House, kiedy nikogo nie interesowało nic oprócz walki L'a i Kiry.

A potem L umarł.

Matt wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w popękany sufit. Jaki sens miało zamknięcie powiek, skoro i tak w końcu by je otworzył, ścigany obrazem _jego_ twarzy? Wspomnienia trzymały się go jak tonący trzyma się brzytwy, chociaż ten przedmiot kojarzył mu się ze zgoła innym przeznaczeniem. Zacisnął dłonie na przedramionach, wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

Ból? Dawno stał się jego przyjacielem. Albo czymś, co mu kogoś takiego zastępowało. Walka z odrętwieniem przez lata zdołała wysłać go w wiele ekstremalnych terenów – wiele ciemnych piwnic i zatłoczonych korytarzy. Co ciekawe, nie pamiętał żadnej twarzy z tamtego okresu. Żadnego kata ani żadnej ofiary.

Największą ofiarą jego umysłu był on sam.

* * *

Czarnowłosy nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął. Ze słodkiej ciemności wyrwało go łomotanie do drzwi, tak silne, że w pierwszym odruchu o mało nie spadł z łóżka. Rozrzucając pozostawione na podłodze butelki, zatoczył się do krzesła, na którym leżała jego futrzana kamizelka. Uspokoił się nieco dopiero wtedy, kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się na zimnym metalu M1911. Dudnienie w drzwi nie ustawało, a Matt zaczął odczuwać coś w rodzaju… _Irytacji_? Dawno mu się to nie zdarzało.

Powoli, jakby przyzwyczajając się do ruchu, zbliżył się do drzwi i spojrzał przez wizjer. Natychmiast otworzył drzwi, przytykając pistolet do czoła swojego gościa. Rozległo się ciche kliknięcie, a czarnowłosy poczuł lufę na swoim czole.

Matt przełknął ślinę, a jego palce zaczęły drżeć. Nie, nie ze strachu.

Kimkolwiek Mello był dawniej, teraz nie był tą samą osobą.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się tak, jakby zapomniał, jak to się robi. Jego zimne oczy lśniły, odwracając uwagę od świeżego oparzenia.

- Tak witasz starego przyjaciela?

Matt zachłysnął się powietrzem. _Ten głos_, zbyt głęboki, by można go było nazwać znajomym...

Zerkając z ukosa na błyszczącą lufę Beretty 92FS Matt zastanawiał się, jak daleko od pocisku znajduje się jego czaszka. W tamtym momencie nawet ta niewielka odległość wydawała się niewystarczająca. Czarnowłosy uniósł podbródek, starając się sprawiać wrażenie niewzruszonego. Obaj mężczyźni starali sobie coś udowodnić, chociaż żaden nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło.

- Czego chcesz? - wycedził Matt, w duchu chwaląc się za to, ze jego głos nie zadrżał. Twarz Mello pozostawała niewzruszona, wciąż wykrzywiona w bolesnym grymasie. Stali tak jeszcze parę chwil aż w końcu Matt opuścił broń i, nie patrząc drugiemu w oczy, wszedł w głąb mieszkania. Rozpaczliwie potrzebował nikotyny, dlatego nie obeszło go nawet to, że jego M1911 upadło na podłogę z głuchym łupnięciem.

- Odbezpieczony? Nie powinieneś tego robić - mruknął za nim blondyn. Matt nie miał ochoty go słuchać, tak naprawdę chciał mu jedynie powiedzieć, żeby czym prędzej poszedł do diabła, skąd najwyraźniej wracał. Pokonując korytarz w stanie odrętwienia, ledwo zarejestrował odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Nic go to nie obchodziło, a jego zdrowy rozsądek został zagłuszony nieustannym krzykiem nałogu.

Drżącymi palcami chwycił prawie pełną paczkę spoczywającą na szafce nocnej. Zapalniczka jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się tak skomplikowanym urządzeniem. Jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i czarnowłosy osunął się po ścianie na brud, który nazywał podłogą. Po paru dramatycznych próbach jego płuca wypełnił gryzący dym, otulając go kołderką spokoju.

Do czasu.

Z korytarza dobiegło do niego ciche przekleństwo i jego oczom ukazał się blondyn, opierający się żałośnie o framugę. Palce jego lewej dłoni wplątane były w potargane końcówki włosów, a mięśnie szczęki przeszywały fale bólu.

- Trochę się oparzyłeś, co? - zachichotał Matt, zanim do jego umysłu doszła pełna świadomość tego, co mówi. Zaciągnął się papierosem, z lubością wydychając dym w kierunku intruza. Mello spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- Przymknij się - mruknął. Matt zacisnął zęby.

- O ile się nie mylę, to masz do mnie jakiś interes. Do rzeczy - wycedził, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Blondyn go nie posłuchał, co więcej, kompletnie go olał i zatoczył się w kierunku korytarza. Matt'em wstrząsnął dreszcz, ale nie potrafił nazwać tego uczucia. Co to za różnica, etykietka nie była mu potrzebna, pomyślał, gwałtownie wstając.

Czarnowłosy pokonał trzy kroki dzielące go od intruza i chwycił go za poły skórzanej kurtki, rzucając o ścianę.

- Powiedz mi, Mello, jakie to uczucie? - wymamrotał, w kąciku ust nadal utrzymując papierosa. Mello zakaszlał cicho, rzucając mu brudne spojrzenie.

- Jakie to uczucie, mieć ludzi w dupie? Co, Mello? - czarnowłosego zaskoczyła ilość jadu w swoim głosie. Dawno nie czuł się taki wściekły, tak _żywy._ Żarzący się nałóg upadł z cichym sykiem.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz… - wymamrotał intruz, przymykając przekrwione oczy. Z głębi gardła Matt'a wydobyło się ciche warknięcie.

- Czego _ja_ od ciebie chcę? Czego, czego ja… Wiesz co? - Mello nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy pięść palacza połączyła się z jego twarzą. A bardziej konkretnie: z jej lewą stroną.

- PIERDOL SIĘ! - krzyknął Matt, odchodząc krok do tyłu i łapiąc się za głowę. Mello jęknął z bólu, upadając na podłogę.

Był jedynie cieniem człowieka, którego znał kiedyś Matt. Gdzie była ta energia, ten wiecznie płonący ogień? Myśli przepływały przez głowę czarnowłosego jak pociąg pospieszny, który się widzi, ale nie można odróżnić pojedynczych wagonów. Coś było nie tak, ale w ciągu paru ostatnich minut Matt nie zdołał zorientować się, co to takiego.

Blondyn przekręcił się na bok, nadal wydając z siebie dźwięki nędzy i rozpaczy. Z jego podbródka spływała świeża krew. Matt drgnął, wyplątując palce z włosów i oglądając je w słabym świetle jedynej żarówki w korytarzu. Jego pięść pokryta była tym, co kiedyś było zdrową skórą.

Wstrząsnęły nim torsje, ale przez cały dzień nic nie jadł i nie miał czego zwrócić. Mello przewrócił się na plecy, rzężąc jak stary astmatyk i rzucając przekleństwami, skierowanymi do Bóg wie kogo.

- Ty idioto… - wymamrotał, przygryzając wargę aż do krwi. Matt spojrzał na niego, skręcony w swojej dziwnej, cierpiętniczej pozycji z rękoma na buntującym się żołądku. Skórzane spodnie, skórzana kurtka, skóra na dłoniach… Może jeszcze skórzana bielizna? Absurdalne obrazy w jego głowie wstrząsnęły nim jak cios w brzuch, wywołując kolejną falę niezbyt uroczej mieszanki śliny i soków żołądkowych.

Otarł dłoń o spodnie, spluwając na tapetę w kwiatki.

- Czego chcesz? - powtórzył słabym głosem, czując zbliżającego się kaca. Od tego, co miał dopiero wypić, ma się rozumieć.

Głowa blondyna obróciła się w groteskowo szybkim tempie. Mello patrzył na niego chwilę, oddychając ciężko. Matt poczuł niepokój pod jego spojrzeniem. W końcu intruz odkaszlnął nieco brutalnie i zapatrzył się na sufit.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - wymamrotał tak cicho, że Matt prawie tego nie usłyszał. Czarnowłosy uniósł brew.

- Pomocy? - zaśmiał się tak mrocznie, że nie zabrzmiało to jak śmiech. Palacz wstał powoli, asekurując się ścianą. Podszedł do blondyna i zmierzył jego twarz spojrzeniem.

Pomimo wszystkiego, co musiał przeżyć, Mello nadal zachował swój dziewczęcy urok. Oczywiście nie był on widoczny na pierwszy rzut oka, ale kiedy intruz miał zamknięte oczy i przygryzał wargę tak, jak w tamtym momencie… W Matt'cie obudziły się dziwne, głęboko zakopywane uczucia. Nie miał jednak zamiaru się im poddawać.

- Pierdol się - powtórzył nieco bardziej miękko i przeszedł nad ciałem rozciągniętym w holu. Poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego łydce i zerknął w dół.

Zimne oczy Mello straciły nieco swojego chłodu. Czarnowłosy utrzymał spojrzenie i wyrwał się z uścisku słabych palców. Kiedy był już przy drzwiach do sypialni, oparł się o framugę i nie odwracając się wyszeptał

- Aspiryna jest w kuchni.


	2. Chapter 2

Znów to samo. Kiedy myślał, że jego życie zmierza ku nieuchronnej zagładzie, na jego progu pojawił się ktoś bardziej złowrogi od samej śmierci. Ktoś, kto zasadził w jego jałowym sercu ziarnko nadziei. Matt nienawidził nadziei, wyrzekł się jej. Na próżno.

Czarnowłosy siedział oparty o drzwi sypialni, a raczej z niepokojem nasłuchiwał odgłosów z drugiej strony. Czy jest już bezpiecznie, bo Mello na przykład postanowił utopić się w umywalce? Nie. Blondyn najwyraźniej ani myślał uciekać. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się wstać i zakończył najdłuższą wiązankę, jaką Matt kiedykolwiek słyszał, jego ciężkie kroki rozbrzmiały jakby nieco dalej. Kuchnia. Może jednak potrzebował tej aspiryny.

Matt'em wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Zimna, listopadowa pogoda i podłoga w jego mieszkanku nie były dobrym połączeniem. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale był to smutny uśmiech. Skąd pewność, że blondwłosy wulkan energii (przynajmniej w dobrym stanie fizycznym) wniesie do jego egzystencji coś dobrego, coś, chociaż brzmiało to obco, pozytywnego? Matt nie zamierzał mu ufać. Zbyt wiele razy się sparzył, aby teraz bawić się z ogniem.

Patrząc na smętnie palący się papieros, który był jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu, czarnowłosy żałował, że nie miał w zanadrzu żadnej buteleczki z czymś mocniejszym. Podobno miał z tym problem, zbyt polubił gorzkie pieczenie i ulgę związaną ze stanem upojenia. Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, z czym nie miał? Nałogowy palacz, w dodatku gracz i haker, który traktował włamywanie się na cudze konta jak hazard. Jedynym źródłem adrenaliny w jego żyłach były te małe zwycięstwa, kiedy to zaśmiewał się w twarz systemowi zza migoczącego ekranu.

Matt wstał, ignorując krzyki swoich zdrętwiałych kończyn. Parę wyćwiczonych ruchów i stał na schodach przeciwpożarowych, a mroźny wiatr przeszywał jego ciało. Tego mu było trzeba. Potrząsnął głową, zaciskając palce na balustradzie. W tamtym miejscu czuł się taki mały i niewidoczny, ale w dobrym tych słów znaczeniu.

Jego wzrok potoczył się po ruchliwych nawet o tamtej porze ulicach Nowego Jorku, zatrzymując się na pomarańczowej poświacie zachodzącego słońca. Będzie musiał się z tym zmierzyć. Pokazać mu, że nic go to nie obchodzi. Ukazać wyższość. Przecież już go nie potrzebował, nie byli dziećmi. Wydało mu się, że za swoim lewym ramieniem widzi uśmiechającego się blond czternastolatka. Jego niebieskie oczy lśniły kiedy wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku czarnowłosego.

Matt prychnął i wizja zniknęła. Tego chłopaka już dawno nie ma, a teraz musi się skupić na załatwieniu jakoś sprawy innego, tego, który tak bezceremonialnie wpakował mu się do życia.

Matt otworzył drzwi sypialni, starając się włożyć siłę swojego postanowienia w każdy krok. Pomimo że widział, czego się spodziewać, kłębek nerwów w jego brzuchu nieco się zacisnął. Wziął głęboki oddech i skoczył na głęboką wodę.

Mello leżał rozwalony na kanapie, zajmując całą wolną przestrzeń i jeszcze trochę, jego kurtka porzucona na stoliku kuchennym. Obok niego na podłodze walała się przewrócona szklanka i opróżniony listek leków. Matt podszedł do niego z rękoma w kieszeniach, starając się wyglądać nonszalancko. Blondyn drgnął, zdejmując z oczu prawe przedramię i zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.

- Jak mam ci niby pomóc? - mruknął Matt, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. Nie znosił przyjacielskich pogawędek, a już zwłaszcza nie z tym… Nadal nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do nazywania go mężczyzną. W jego umyśle Mello funkcjonował jako nieco niewyrośnięty nastolatek, dopiero zaczynający okres wielkich fizycznych zmian. Jednak tu i teraz oczy Matt'a odruchowo skupiły się na odsłoniętym torsie jego gościa. Najwyraźniej koszulki nie były w modzie tam, skąd ten przychodził.

- Nie zgubiłeś czegoś? - zapytał, gestem wskazując odkryte ciało blondyna. Mello obejrzał się nieco zdezorientowany i wydał z siebie coś podobnego do pogardliwego śmiechu.

- Wiesz, jak kurewsko trudno założyć coś na takie rany? - wskazał na swoje lewe ramię, całe pokryte taką samą materią, jaką poznała wcześniej pieść Matt'a. Czarnowłosy nieco ironicznie mu przytaknął. Cieszył się, że nie zapomniał o swoich goglach. Wcześniej popełnił błąd, pozwalając przeszywającym tęczówkom Mello na zobaczenie jego własnych. Był pewien, że to właśnie ten czynnik sprawił, że nie wyrzucił go od razu na bruk. Mello spoglądał na niego zaciekawiony.

- Zapomniałeś jak się ogolić? - zaśmiał się, ale nie był to przyjazny śmiech. Matt odruchowo potarł swój podbródek.

- Nic ci do tego - burknął. Mello zaczął nucić, najwyraźniej nie będąc w pełni sił umysłowych. Matt westchnął i oparł się o blat.

- Czego chcesz? - miał wrażenie, że powtórzył to pytanie po raz setny. Blondyn obrócił się ciężko, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem siadając na kanapie. Matt nie ruszył palcem, aby mu pomóc.

- Pomocy - mruknął, unikając spojrzenia swojego rozmówcy.

- Wiem. Ale czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz? Przyjacielskiego uścisku po latach? Ciepłej kołderki na miękkim łóżeczku? Nie jestem ci nic winien - powiedział cicho. Mello potarł swoje ramię, ku satysfakcji Matt'a nieco zakłopotany.

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Tyle że…- blondyn uśmiechnął się, ukazując nieco zaostrzone kły - … Nie mogę dać ci wiele w zamian - Matt wytrzeszczył oczy.

- To co tu jeszcze robisz? - zapytał, nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszał. Mello wzruszył ramionami.

- Może liczę na twoje dobre serce… A może mam jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą mogę ci zapłacić - na te słowa sugestywnie zmierzył czarnowłosego spojrzeniem, nieco dłużej zatrzymując się na okolicy poniżej pasa. Matt prychnął, czując wylewającą się do jego piersi gorycz. Naprawdę myślał, że tak łatwo go kupić? Od kiedy Mello stał się panienką do towarzystwa? Zbyt wiele się zmieniło, żeby nie było to niepokojące.

- Przedstaw swoją ofertę - odpowiedział sucho, jeszcze mocniej splatając ręce na piersi. Blondyn patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem oblizał wysuszone wargi. Matt starał się nie skupiać na jego języku.

- Ty i ja, walczymy przeciwko Kirze. I tej białej pokrace, ale to sprawa drugorzędna - powiedział nieco znużonym tonem, jednak Matt z łatwością wyczuł w nim nutkę zwątpienia. Czy miał nad nim tak wielka władzę?

- Ty i ja? Brzmi obco - Matt zaśmiał się gorzko. Ignorując spojrzenie spode łba, jakie otrzymał, zaczął ważyć w myślach wady i zalety propozycji.

Punkt pierwszy: ryzyko. Seryjny morderca znany na całym świecie, ten, którego publika uznawała za Boga i ten, który wyeliminował z gry L'a… Pogoń za kimś taki prawie na pewno oznaczała śmierć. Ale czy on na nią nie czekał..?

Punkt drugi: Mello. Blondyn najwyraźniej pokładał złudną nadzieję w istnienie jego tak zwanego „serca", wierząc w dobrą wolę dawnego przyjaciela. A może domagając się jej? Matt zerknął na niego, obserwując unoszące się z każdym oddechem żebra. Był wychudzony, chociaż nie aż tak jak sam haker. Jego ciało pokrywała warstewka błyszczącego potu. Czyżby do rany wdało się zakażenie? Matt odrzucił palącą go myśl, że to on mógł je wczoraj spowodować. Ten człowiek burzył całe jego doczesne doświadczenia, domagając się uwagi. A Matt nie był wystarczająco silny, żeby go porzucić.

- Kira Kirą, ale w tym stanie to ty za długo nie pociągniesz - zauważył chłodno, napotykając lekceważące machnięcie dłonią blondyna.

- Bywało gorzej. Daj mi trochę gazy i bandaża, to będę jak nowonarodzony - wymamrotał, pocierając zmęczone powieki. Mello nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale ostanie dni ciągnął na paru godzinach snu, gorączkowo wyszukując swojej, jak mu się wydawało, ostatniej deski ratunku.

Matt stał przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem podszedł do kanapy z ponurą determinacją w twarzy.

- Wstawaj - powiedział cicho, chwytając Mello za łokcie i szybkim ruchem przyciągając go do siebie. Blondyn zacisnął zęby, ale nie udało mu się zagłuszyć cichego jęku.

- Co robisz? - mruknął, czując na swojej skórze bawełnianą koszulkę dawnego przyjaciela. Matt zarzucił sobie jego prawe ramię na swoje własne, a drugą ręką objął go w pasie.

- Muszę oczyścić to gówno na twojej twarzy - mruknął. Mello zadrżał. W jego głosie nie było ani kropli zwątpienia, jakby coś sobie postanowił. Blondyn nie był jednak pewien, czy to wszystko skończy się dla niego dobrze.

* * *

**A/N:** Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, ale już nie chce mi się tu siedzieć i wpatrywać w każde słowo ;)


End file.
